pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Crescent Islet
Crescent Islet was a dungeon added in June 2014 as a gateway to PMU 7's version of Archford. Players had to also pass through Mineral Cavern first to acquire HM Surf, and afterwards they could use Surf to transfer to an island with direct gateways to Southern Sea and Crescent Islet. After beating Crescent Islet once, players can fly directly to Greenport Town if they have HM Fly . Compared to most other dungeons players will have need to have beaten to access Crescent Islet, Crescent Islet is very difficult because it contains a wide range of Pokemon types, varying weather, a barrage of status problems, and wild Pokemon that know TMs and Tutor Moves. A large number of the Pokemon are Water, Bug, and Grass-types. The leven range of the Pokemon in this dungeon is roughly 31 to 45. Only the non-fully evolved Pokemon are recruitable. After clearing the 28 floors of Crescent Islet, players have the option of going directly to Greenport Town or venturing further into Crescent Islet Depths. 'Dungeon Parts' Beginning Floors This first section pertains to the first 10 floors, B1F-B10F. Water is common on all floors. The weather is either sunny, cloudy, rainy, or clear. Be prepared for all of them. Note that all of the Pokemon in this section of the dungeon have at least one Water-type move, so if you are looking for training, focus your time on the floors where the weather is sunny or clear. Middle Floors This leg of the journey is filled with rain and more powerful Water and Bug-types. Be aware that Rock Slide, Magnitude, Silver Wind, and Bug Buzz are common, so be careful if any of your party members are weak to any of these moves. Also, pack Lum Berries for this leg, as the Paras and Parasect have access to Effect Spore and can inflict nasty status conditions on your Pokemon as a result. Water remains common in this part of the dungeon. Lower Floors Unlike the previous part of the dungeon, this part of the dungeon is filled with sunshine. Some of the Pokemon have Chlorophyll, letting them attack more rapidly. If you packed a Fire or Fighting-type, this is the place to pull it out, as most of the Pokemon in this part of the dungeon are weak to one of these two types. Water is still present in this part of the dungeon. ''Pokemon'' The Pokemon around vary between the three parts of the dungeon: Beginning Floors (B1F-B10F): *Poliwag *Kingler *Lombre *Wingull *Masquerain * Starmie Middle Floors (B11F-B20F): *Sudowoodo *Graveler *Skiploom *Politoed * Kingler *Beautifly *Paras *Parasect *Masquerain * Pelipper * Nuzleaf * Cherubi Lower Floors (B21F-B28F) *Ludicolo *Jumpluff *Vigoroth *Linoone * Cherrim Items Known items in the dungeon include the following. There are a lot of common supplies and orbs. The TM Sunny Day is also very common. *Apples *Poke *Stamina Band *TM Sunny Day *Leppa Berry *Oran Berry *Ether * Spurn Orb * Foe-Seal Orb * Quick Seed * Stick * Blowback Orb * Totter Orb * Cheri Berry * Lum Berry * Def. Scarf __FORCETOC__ Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU7 Dungeons Category:Dungeons Category:Archford